The Craweford Crisis
by Beth9891
Summary: AU: The Warbler's 'sexy performance', paired with a determined if not misguided head cheerleader leads to a competion for Blaine's affections. Problem? Blaine is gay, and he may just be more interested in the head cheerleader's brother. Blaine/Sebastian, blaine/oc (onesided).
1. Chapter 1

**So again this is centered around Blaine because...well he's my fav ;) This is set in 2nd season, but their never is a relationship between blaine and kurt and some things in the timeline may be changed. **

**PLEASE PLEASE review, this is a story in progress so feedback would be very appreciated! hope you Enjoy!**

If Blaine were the type of person to believe in things like reincarnation he would be forced to conclude that in his past life he must have been a telemarketer. Or at the very least a lawyer or perhaps a tax collector.

Blaine was forced to these conclusions because it was really the only logical explanation as to why the universe hated him so much. Surely there must be an explanation as to why he somehow always found himself in the center of unbelievable circumstances. It was almost as if someone had gone out of their way to construct a giant comedy of errors and had cast him unwittingly as the main character.

Seriously, most of the time Blaine could brush off his bad luck, but this was too much. Fate had gone too far this time. And as if it were not enough that fate was toying with him, it seemed even more unfair that he was expected to take what had been dealt to him without even the proper support of his fellow warblers. For some exasperating reason he was the only one out of his band of merry men that seemed to take his dilemma seriously. It was exasperating. When he had told his room-mate and best friend Jeff (Jeff attended Dalton academy for boys, the boarding school Blaine currently was a student in) his woes, he did not get a look of abject horror or even an empathetic shred of sympathy from his fellow warbler. No, instead of these undoubtly called for reactions, he was met with his friend's unbridled laughter. Not even informing Jeff that his laughter was akin to the irritating baying of a horse had served to subdue his best friend's mirth.

So what is this horrid dilemma that had taken over Blaine's life you ask? What could possibly be bad enough to fluster the ever collected and oh so dapper Blaine Anderson? Well to really understand the full brevity of the situation you would have to go back to the incident that put everything in motion…


	2. The incident

The '**_incident' _**as it was later referred to was actually fairly mundane. It was just another event in the normal day and life of Blaine Anderson.

There was nothing to hint that it was anything more than a hiccup, at the very most. Certainly it was not all that remarkable, not something that one would think would lead to the set of events that it eventually set in motion. No, it was certainly nothing more than a mere exchange of words, not even a real conversation, that had resulted in a charming if bemused smile from Blaine Anderson and a dark blush a giggle from his admirer. Stupid Neon Trees.

_1 week ago….._

Blaine could feel himself really starting to get into the music. If there was one thing Blaine loved it was performing. He fed off of the energy of those watching; let it soak in fueling his very being. This always happened when he sang or played music, he just found himself getting swept up in the art of it. And today was no exception...

A rather terrifying, if not somewhat confusing run-in with Coach Sue Sylvester (the cheerleading coach from his friend Kurt's former school, McKinley) had not only turned him off of coffee sweetener for life but also revealed that the upcoming Sectional's completion would have a 'sexy' component in its judging criteria. Following this impromptu meeting there had been an emergency Warbler's meeting.

The Warblers were dashing, they were elegant, they were old school charm…The Warblers did NOT do sexy. After a rather volatile meeting (with plenty of gavel rapping and yells of' ORDER, I will have order' from Wes) the Warblers had reached a decision…they would have to do sexy.

So it was through these smaller happenings that Blaine now found himself crooning the lyrics to _Neon Tree's 'Animal'_ while suggestively maneuvering on a multi-level wooden platform (don't ask him where the hell Wes had located it) while his fellow Warblers initiated some sort of foam dance extravaganza. To anyone else this might qualify as a remarkable occurrence, but to Blaine Anderson it was just an ordinary day. The real event took place shortly after said 'sexy foam dance'.

The Warblers had decided that to test the validity of their sex appeal that they needed to perform the song in front of an audience. And really what better audience then their sister school, the Craweford Girls Academy to fit this role?

'The incident' occurred when the head girl (or what was known as the popular girl/Queen bee) somehow got it into her head that she was most certainly, and unquestionably in love with the Warblers' lead soloist….Mr. Blaine Anderson.

Now I can understand your confusion, why would having the most beautiful girl, in a school of remarkably attractive young ladies fall in love with you be a problem? Normally it wouldn't be. But unfortunately this wasn't quite the case, for while flattering (and despite the rumors that Rachel Berry had been circulating) Blaine Anderson was certain that he was 100% gay.

Now this was not the first time Blaine had found a member of the opposite sex attracted to him (once again please refer to the Rachel Berry incident of 2010) he was after all charming, debonair and very good looking. However in the past most of these young (and in one or two cases not so young) women would smile sadly, disappointed, but quickly come to terms with the fact that Blaine did not play for their team.

He had however never met Ashley. Ashley was a junior at Craweford, and she had never questioned her quick ascent to popularity, just as she had never questioned the fact that she was beautiful, smart and came from a wealthy family with connections. This was just how it was. What Ashley wanted, she got. And from the minute she saw the Warblers perform 'Animal', Ashley decided that she wanted Blaine Anderson.

When she sauntered over to him after the performance, she found that he was everything that she had hoped for and more. He was polite, but not so polite that he could not be corrupted…and those eyes. Yes, he was what she wanted. Sure there was the small fact that he thought he was gay, a small hurdle at most, Ashley had most assuredly dealt with worse. So when he had politely told her 'sorry don't play for your team' with his patented charming smile, it had only served to excite her more. She loved the chase.

Yes, looking back on things Blaine thinks that maybe he should have paid a little more attention to the petite blond in front of him. He wonders if he had, perhaps he would have registered the maniacal glint in her eyes. Maybe just maybe if he had registered that slightly crazed, predatory glint he would have been a little more forceful in his let down, perhaps this would have prevented the resulting set of events. Then again…maybe not.

**So I have finished the next few chapters, just need to type them. Again please let me know what you think! good or bad ;)**


	3. Half brother

It started out slowly, Blaine noticed the day after the performance he had a text from an unknown number. Weird, he thought to himself, he wasn't in the habit of giving out his number to strangers.

**UNKNOWN**: Hi Blaine! It's Ashley! We met yesterday at the Warbler's performance

**BLAINE**: Hi? Not to be rude but how did you get this number?

Blaine was puzzled but not overly alarmed.

**ASHLEY**: I have my ways ;)

Ok, so that was a little creepy but Blaine was raised to be polite and that was what he planned on being so he disregarded the unsettled feeling in his stomach, he was just being paranoid.

**ASHLEY**: I just wanted to say I really enjoyed your performance yesterday…I was wondering if we could meet up? I could really benefit from your expertise. I am working on some dance moves that I can't quite master…

Oh well that made sense Blaine thought relieved. He mentored people ALL the time.

**BLAINE**: Sure! I would be happy to help

**ASHLEY**: Great! Could you meet me tomorrow? I have our dance studio signed out for 5pm…

Blaine really didn't feel like having to drive all the way over to the Girl's school tomorrow. His own schedule was already packed. But as mentioned earlier Blaine was a gentleman and a gentleman would never leave a lady stranded. He could reschedule his dinner plans with his older brother Cooper. Not to mention it was a valid excuse not to have to listen to Coop recite Cooper's Acting lessons: 101 for the billionth time anyway.

**BLAINE**: Ok, think I can make it work

**ASHLEY**: Awesome! I can't wait to see you. Xoxo

Blaine thought nothing of Ashley's closing salutation. Lots of people were affectionate after all.

On the other side of town Ashley gleefully clapped her hands together. Everything was going perfectly, just as planned.

"What the hell do you look so pleased with yourself for? " Ashley's half brother Sebastian asked annoyance plain in his expression as he looked up from his trig assignment.

While Ashley attended the Private All girl's school here in Westerville, her brother Sebastian had just recently moved back home. Sebastian had until very recently lived in Paris with his mother. Unfortunately due to some unseemly behavior he had been sent to Westerville to live with his distant father and irritating half-sister. Because of his brush with the law Sebastian was grounded. Really everyone was making FAR too big of a deal over it, it wasn't even his fault. Who knew that drunkenly stealing a squad car and then following his arch nemesis around in it, all to make him paranoid was against the law? His father had more than enough money to get the charges dropped to a mere slap on the wrist anyway. Sebastian's grounding was not even the normal hoe-hum grounding that most rationale parents enforced. No, Sebastian sentence forbade him from even attending school with his fellow peers, instead he was being home schooled for the remainder of the semester. So Sebastian felt that he was more than a little entitled to a little irritation with his half sister.

"None of your business" Ashley snapped back at him before deciding that perhaps she would put in a little effort to annoy Sebastian a bit more, she knew all too well how much he resented being cut off from people his own age. "I've just secured a date with the hottest guy in Dalton, not to mention he's their lead singer" she said smugly. In Ashley's mind she had decided that this was not just a friendly gesture from the Warbler but a date.

Due to the sudden surplus of time Sebastian found himself with, he had taken to googling the school that he SHOULD be attending, Dalton Academy. And yes, maybe he had looked up a few of its more prominent members. And, okay, so perhaps he had spent a little more time researching (NOT stalking) their lead singer, Blaine Anderson. He was simply assessing who was his competition for when he finished his home sentence and was permitted to attend Dalton. He most definitely was NOT obsessing over someone as provincial as Blaine Anderson.

Although he really did have a very nice ass.

"Isn't he gay or something" Sebastian asked recalling one photo of the soloist clearly lip locked with another boy.

If Ashley found the fact that her half brother knew this about her current target strange she didn't let it show. "For now" she retorted confidently.

Sebastian looked at her incredulously. Perhaps he had misjudged his sister. She wasn't just annoying; no he was pretty sure she was certifiably insane. "Uh, good luck with that" he replied sarcastically.

"I don't need your luck. I make my own" Ashley replied flouncing out of the room.

Sebastian just shook his head, God he needed to go back to Europe. Just being near his family made him feel like his own sanity was slowly eroding. One thing he was certain of, he feared for Blaine Anderson. What his step sister wanted, she always got.


	4. The challenge

**here is the newest chapter, I will try and post another one today. PLEASE| PLEASE PLEASE review? I'm not too sure about this chapter so hopefully its okay**

**Happy reading!**

When Ashley did something she did not do it halfway. No when she committed, it was without hesitation or second guessing, she went all in. So when tomorrow became today Ashley made sure she was prepared. There was never a doubt in her mind that this 'date' would go as planned. She donned a pair of very short tight spandex shorts and pared it with a tight low cut tank-top (one she'd bought after watching step up…the original of course) and made sure that her hair and make-up were perfect.

When Sebastian had given her that condescending smile of his she had snapped and told him that "there was nothing wrong with a dancer trying to look good". Not that losing her temper with him ever really helped, if anything it just seemed to encourage him.

Whatever, this was going to work. She looked hot, she smelled good and she planned on having Blaine help her work on the tango…seriously no man could resist her with those factors working against him. Blaine was as good as hers.

Blaine could not believe he had agreed to this. When he had mentioned to his friends just who he had agreed to help, they're collective responses had not been encouraging. Between their incredulous expressions and their readily professed opinions of Ashley, Blaine was definitely starting to have second thoughts about his promise. But Blaine was a gentleman and a gentleman did not renig on his promise. So at 4:50pm on a dreary Tuesday afternoon, Blaine found himself wandering around Craweford Academy Campus hoping to stumble upon their dance studio.

Luckily it did not take him long (Craweford Academy campus was a lot like Dalton's in setup). He rounded a corner and found himself face to face with a large double door labeled with '_dance studio'_ and a _PLEASE BE QUIET-performance in progress_. He knocked hesitantly and pushed open the doors to reveal a large mirrored room inside. A baby grand stood erect in the corner, ballet bars lined the walls, but the person that caught his eye was the petite blond in the middle.

Gazing at Ashley, Blaine immediately felt that warning, uncomfortable feeling in his gut, and no, it was not just the fact that what she was wearing could hardly be classified as clothing, it was much more related to the predatory look in her eyes as she saw Blaine. Regrettably Blaine did not get the chance to back quietly out of the room and text Ashley an excuse as to why he could not make it. She had definitely spotted him.

"Blaine! You made it!" Ashley cried with way to much exuberance.

"Hey" Blaine replied weakly.

Now for Ashley's plan to work she had decided to start slow, get Blaine more comfortable, allow things to progress naturally. So Ashley suggested that they warm up with some simple stretches before they moved onto turns and few of the easier jumps. Up to this point Ashley's plan was working wonderfully. Blaine's body language suggested that he was relaxing and because of the vigorous effort in the dance moves he had shed his sweater and was now only wearing a tight white tee and a pair of loose grey sweats. Ashley thought this was much more appropriate then his normal button down attire.

It was time for the next step of the plan. After Blaine had shed his long sleeve shirt Ashley mad e her next move.

"Ok, I think I've warmed up, would you partner with me to-to help me with the next dance?" she asked sweetly, making sure to use her acting class skills and portray sweet and innocent.

"Sure" Blaine agreed, oblivious to her scheming.

Ashley sashayed over to her iPod and switched the music to something more appropriate for a tango. The sensual notes of a violin filled the room.

"Uh, Ashley I'm not sure we should dance to this…" Blaine said hesitantly recalling the look in Ashley's eyes from earlier.

'What? You don't know how to tango?" Ashley asked feigning innocence.

"It's not that, it's just…" Blaine continued

"You don't want to dance with me?" Ashley asked in a hurt voice, making sure to keep her eyes downcast.

"Uh…" Blaine instantly felt guilty. Blaine was a people pleaser by nature and he hated disappointing others, "of course not, your right it was just nerves, let's do this" he quickly agreed against his better judgment. Ashley was careful not to let her triumphant smile show.

Once they began things rapidly started to deteriorate. Blaine felt Ashley press tightly up against him and although he is technically leading the dance, he somehow knew that it was Ashley who had taken control. Every time he tried to pull back, leaving a little room between them he found Ashley right back pressed against him. Blaine swore that her high kicks were a little too close for comfort and could not help that his insides were squirming at her very aggressive slide down the inside of his thigh. He tried to keep it professional though and pretend that he didn't want to tuck tail and run.

As the music neared the end, he couldn't help but feel relieved, that is right up until he lifted her for the final move. As Ashley had so carefully planned, she put a little more torque into her move, causing Blaine to overbalance and sending them both careening towards the floor. Ashley landed squarely on top of Blaine.

"Opph…" he let out as Ashley landed on him.

Now was the time to complete her plan, to go for it. She went from awkwardly laying on top of him to straddling him in a blink of an eye. Blaine was so shocked that he just stared up at her and before he could get his brain to function and push her off of him he found her lips on his.

At the feel of another's very feminine mouth on his Blaine's mind started to function again and he quickly pushed Ashley off.

"What are you doing?!" Blaine shouted stepping back hastily.

"Kissing you" Ashley replied as if he was an idiot and the answer was obvious.

"Ashley, I'm GAY! Look you are a very beautiful girl and I'm sure that when the time is right, someone…**someone else** will be more then happy to be with you. But that guy is **NO**T me" Blaine stated enunciating his words too stress the point he was trying to get across. 'I think that you should find someone else to help you with this" He finished before quickly fleeing the room.

Okay, so this wasn't how Ashley saw her plan panning out but it wasn't a complete failure. Blaine had said she was beautiful and sure there had been something about 'someone else' but please she knew the game. Play hard to get. This did not worry her at all. Of course what happened next was certainly not in her game plan.

Now it was true Ashley was currently top bitch at Craweford, but like in life, it took time and effort to remain on top. And this prestigious position was not unattested. Ashley's main competition was an equally rich, perky, sneaky cheerleader by the name of Brianna (yes they had cheerleaders, they did cheer for Dalton's teams after all). And Brianna was crafty; in fact she had somehow managed to find out about the 'Blaine-Ashley' fiasco that went down in the dance studio. This discovery put a wrench in Ashley's plans.

"So I heard that you got rejected" Brianna confronted her Wednesday between periods, making sure to do so while everyone was trying to get to class, thus ensuring a large audience.

"Hardly, there was simply a slight misunderstanding" Ashley snapped back defensively, willing herself not to show an iota of emotion. Emotion equaled weakness and Ashley was not weak.

"Not what I heard. I heard that you kissed Blaine Anderson and he pushed you away, before running from the room" Brianna continued snidely.

"Well you heard wrong, plus it's not like you could get him "Ashley replied defensively.

And that was the sentence that served to instigate the fallout of the incident. Up until this point it could have been categorized as a minor setback in Blaine's otherwise smoothly running life. But no with that one sentence Ashley started what was to become Blaine's personal nightmare.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Brianna asked, hand on hip.

"No, it's a fact" Ashley spat back.

"Well if you are so certain I say we open it up to the rest of the cheer squad, I think you should show your not just all talk…" Brianna said a sly smile slowly spreading.

Ashley let out a huff, "What are you talking about?"

"A challenge, a bet….whatever. I think that whoever can get Blaine Anderson to willingly date them, should get the head cheerleading position…unless of course you are AFRAID of a little competition?" Brianna challenged a devious smirk in place.

Crap this was so not how things were suppose to go down. But Ashley couldn't back down now. That would play right into Brianna's hands. Plus Ashley was confidant in her abilities; they had never failed her before.

"Fine. It's on. I know that I will win, so let's make it interesting. He has to take you to the winter formal, and sing you a love song, and when asked by an impartial judge he has to admit to liking you" Ashley retorted of course upping the ante.

"Deal. Be prepared to bottom the pyramid" Brianna smirked referring to the least sought after cheerleading position.

"We will see. You are so going to lose" Ashley replied haughtily before spinning and marching regally to English. It was all about the dramatic exit after all.

A few miles away Blaine did not realize just how complicated his life was about to become.


	5. Week from hell

The following week was in Blaine's opinion nothing short of Hell. He could not understand it. For some reason (perhaps the impending apocalypse?) the world…okay so not the world, but Craweford school had lost their collective mind's.

Following the horrendous and beyond creepy dance lesson with Ashley, Blaine had put as much distance as he could between himself and the clearly confused cheerleader. He was positive that he had not led her on in any way; he was sure that he had been very clear on his sexual preference; it was definitely not a secret. So he could not quite wrap his mind around why she would be so intent on pursuing him. After what happened at the dance practice debacle he was sure that he had made his point and that it would be the end of their rather confusing interaction. Alas, if only.

It was almost as thought the harder Blaine tried to tell Ashley that he was not interested, the more persistent she became. There were text messages and phone calls (or rather messages on an answering machine as Blaine refused to pick up), there were flowers and even a rather creepy facebook update letting him know the color of undergarment she was wearing. And if this was not worrisome enough, Ashley was no longer the only admirer of the female persuasion Blaine had. Suddenly, a large portion of the Craweford Cheer squad was paying him unwanted attention. Blaine did not understand. He had not changed anything about himself or his routine, no new cologne or hairstyle…so why was half the cheer squad suddenly infatuated with him? (had this been the case for the McKinley football team, he may have been slightly more on board).

It got so bad that Blaine could not attend a class without it being interrupted with a gift from one of his admirers or his cell going off with a phone call from a girl he had never met. Even turning on the radio resulted in songs dedicated to him. His fellow classmates ranged from finding this hilarious and teasing him relentlessly about it, or extremely jealous, demanding to know exactly what he was doing to warrant this sudden attention. The most irritating thing was the blatant requests he was receiving to attend the winter formal, a dance Blaine had never once even given thought to attending.

It was because of this that Blaine found himself hiding between classes and avoiding the world at large. He chose instead to use this time to contemplate reincarnation and fate. Yes, it had come to that.

Approximately 8 days after 'the incident', Blaine and Thad were headed back to Blaine and Jeff's dorm room. Blaine had found sheet music for a promising piece that he thought would be brilliant for sectionals. Thad was midsentence describing the proper infection and mood he thought Blaine should portray for the opening number when Blaine pushed his dorm room door open and both boys froze.

Laying provocatively, in nothing other than lacy black lingerie on Blain's bed was a girl Blaine was quite sure he had never actually spoken to. Blaine found his mouth drop open, while Thad made a sort of choking sound that resembled 'oh sweet mother Jesus'.

While they stood there gaping, the dark haired beauty batted her long lashes at Blaine and said " You must be Blaine, let me convince you to play for my team."

Blaine felt his face turn fire engine red and managed to sputter "W-who the hell are you?"

"tsk, tsk…well hotty apparently you are not quite the gentleman everyone claims you to be….I'm Brianna" she purred slowly getting up and making her way over to Blaine, wrapping her fingers around his tie.

Blaine's surprise quickly turned to frustration and anger, "Who let you in here? The door was locked" he stated glaring at her.

"Oh, some Asian guy…Wes or something, he wasn't too hard to convince" she said winking, while moving closer.

"What is wrong with you people? I AM GAY. Please leave me ALONE" Blaine all but shouted firmly removing her hand from his tie and taking a large step back.

Brianna looked a little surprised, put out even at the rebuff, but she recovered quickly. She grabbed a loose sundress and slipped it on before turning back to Blaine. "Well think it over hotstuff, you know where you can find me if you change your mind" she said slopping a piece of paper into his blazer pocket, then tossing a glare at Thad and a "Don't even think about it" she leisurely sauntered out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Blaine cried out in exasperation.

_Next chapter: A very uncomfortable dinner bewteen the andersons and symthes...blaine meets sebastian for the first time_


	6. The dinner

**Hey once again thanks too anyone who is currently following this story...sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very happy ;)**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

Blaine was not happy. After the week he had had the LAST thing that he wanted to do was sit through one of his father's stuffy dinner parties. Of course this Friday, when Blaine had already made plans with Nick and Jeff to go out and drink until everything was funny, was the night that his father had decided on for this dreaded affair. Blaine was used to these dinner parties; he was after all an Anderson. So Blaine knew when his father told him that an old friend of his (who just happened to also be very politically connected…coincidence? Rigggght) Anthony Symthe, his son and his daughter were coming for dinner, what to expect.

Like every other dinner party Blaine had attended he had no doubt that it would be a long boring meal, rife with snide, underhand comments about how 'manly' Mr. Symthe's son was or how very attractive his daughter was…and oh? Wouldn't it be great for Blaine to spend time playing more sports like said son, or maybe take said daughter out for dinner sometime? Yes, Blaine was used to his father barely disguised disgust in his son, and he was used to the blatant favoritism his mother placed on Cooper. It was safe to say Blaine resented having to cancel his plans to play pretend 'happy' family for the night.

In protest Blaine refused to don his usual impeccable dress. Opting instead to leave out the gel, allowing his wild curls to be free of control and donning his glasses that he normally used only for school classes. His mother however put her foot down at jeans and he was therefore forced to wear a suit, much to his displeasure. (He found this rather hypocritical of his mother as she had made an excuse and was not attending the stupid dinner at all).

While Blaine had prepared himself for an unpleasant evening it wasn't until he saw who Anthony Symthe's children were that he truly realized just how unpleasant the evening would be. Ashley _SYMTHE, Shit!_ Blaine thought as he watched the sly way the pretty blond flashed a bright smile at his father and said in a voice dripping with honey "Oh, it's SUCH a pleasure to meet you Mr. Anderson. I knew that you would be distinguished since Blaine is your son, but your soo much younger than I expected" she batted her eyelashes coyly.

"Now, now you know how to make an old man feel young again. You know my son Blaine?" Mr. Anderson smiled at her hope and curiosity evident.

"Oh, VERY well" Ashley all but purred. Blaine felt like slamming his head into the wall. "Daddy and Sebastian are just behind me, I had cheerleading so they took a separate vehicle" she added to explain her solitary appearance.

"Blaine, why don't you take Ashley's coat?" Mr. Anderson directed at Blaine, who was trying to edge is way quietly out of the room.

Blaine gave his father and Ashley a forced smile that fell well on this side of a grimace before grabbing Ashley's coat and fleeing. Due to his abrupt retreat Blaine missed Mr. Symthe's and Sebastian's arrival shortly after.

Instead of going back downstairs to rejoin his stalker and everyone else Blaine tossed Ashley's coat on the guest bed and flopped down rubbing his temples. So much for avoidance. Knowing his father and guessing from Ashley's antics he fully expected to be engaged by dessert.

'I don't think hiding is considered to be an appropriate host activity" a low smooth voice interrupted his pouting.

Blaine shot up into a sitting position, startled. His eyes fell on one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen. The guy appeared to be close to his age, and had the tall, lithe figure of a model, which paired with his artfully tossed brown hair and piercing green eyes he likely was. Blaine felt himself starring open mouthed at the teen, before pulling himself together feeling heat crawl up the back of his neck. He managed to sputter "W-who are you?" (Why was this, the question that seemed to always pop out of his mouth when startled?)

The teen smirked at him, letting those green eyes trail very obviously up and down Blaine's body. Blaine fought a second blush that was threatening to embarrass him. "hmmmm….now I understand what all the fuss is about" the boy said his grin getting wider, "Sebastian Symthe" he added extending his hand.

Blaine felt himself gulp. Why was he getting nervous? No one got under his skin this fast. He steeled his nerves and flashed a charming smile (he hoped) at Sebastian before determinedly grasping the offered hand. " Blaine Anderson" he offered somewhat shyly.

"It's a pleasure" Sebastian purred (okay so now he saw the family resemblance). Sebastian's heated gaze was broke by the sound of Mr. Anderson calling "Blaine! Get down here!"

Blaine sighted, "duty calls" he said dryly.

"Please after you" Sebastian smirked as if he held a secret that Blaine was not privy too.

At this point Blaine's nerves where too shot to care. He walked past Sebastian out into the hallway leading towards the stairs and dining room. Blaine could feel Sebastian staring at him as he trailed after the warbler. Yes, Blaine thought, 'tonight was going to a looong evening'.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sebastian was man enough to admit (well okay only to himself but still) that he was actually excited for his father's dinner party invitation. Normally, Sebastian hated these things but Sebastian had not been allowed out in way way too long, so the idea of interacting people besides his pretentious ass of a father or his nutcase of a sister was appealing to say the least. He was even more thrilled when he discovered that it was the Anderson's whose place they would be venturing. (Mr. Anderson was some big shot senator or something boring like that). Sebastian could care less about kissing some pompous prick's ass, but his son's ass on the other hand….well Sebastian would not be entirely opposed.

Not to mention, he had managed to garner a few details (mainly via hacking Ashley's facebook account… what? He had a lot of time lately, so sue him) of how her 'date' had gone. He knew he would be treated to some drama regardless if he got anything from the senator's son.

Sebastian was well versed in 'the game.' Some might call him cocky, but they were jealous. Sebastian just knew how to get what he wanted from people. He was skilled with his words and knew how to use his looks to his advantage. He was an accomplished manipulator. In fact, by the time he was done, whoever it was that he was seducing usually thought it was their idea in the first place. So it had been with this confidence that he strategically sought out Blaine having garnered his whereabouts from Mr. Anderson and Ashley's conversation.

And it was with this confidence that he entered what must have been a guest room (judging by the lack of personalized items) to find a slim, fit teen sprawled across the green duvet. Sebastian can admit he was perhaps a little shell shocked by the youth's appearance. He had known the Warbler was attractive (to gain Ashley's starkerish attention he would have to be) but Sebastian was not quite prepared by just how beautiful Blaine was. Blaine had a tousled mess of dark curls framing almost delicate features, long lashes gracing his high cheekbones, not quite obscured by a pair of ridicules 'librarian' looking glasses…and his mouth. Well let's just leave it at the fact that Sebastian could instantly picture about a 1000 things he could do to that mouth. Sebastian had been equally shocked when those eyelashes parted and revealed intense hazel-gold eyes, but Sebastian was the kind of cool and had easily sipped into his cocky armor.

When he discovered just how uncomfortable he could make Blaine with his overly flirtations and saw the lovely blush that spread through Blaine's cheeks, he knew that Blaine was his for the taking.

So he was not all that despaired when Mr. Anderson's harsh tenor had interrupted their conversation. He happily trailed behind the warbler as Blaine led him towards the dining room, plus from this angle he could get a better appreciation for that perky ass.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Blaine could not remember having ever sat through a more awkward meal (and that was taking into account a dinner with a republican homophobic minister and his father's mistress…and yes his mother had been present). Between Sebastian's very sexually suggestive manner of consuming asparagus and Ashley trying to play footsie, not to mention his father's blatant attempts of setting him up with said cheerleader; all set to Mr. Symthe's attempts to be polite and inquire into Blaine's interests, which really just resulted in barbed comments from Blaine's father, the meal was unbearably long.

It's didn't help that no matter how hard Blaine attempted to appear indifferent to Sebastian's presence, he could not help his gaze wandering to the gorgeous teen sitting across from him. Of course Sebastian was aware of his affect on Blaine and of course he used it to send Blaine looks that turned the smaller boy's cheeks a bright shade of crimson. This did nothing to help with his father and Ashley who wrongly assumed his blush was related to Ashley's flirtatious comments.

By the time dessert arrived all Blaine wanted was to flee, how was it that a boy he had only just met could make him so uncomfortable and nervous? He couldn't quite decide if he'd rather run towards or away from the teen.

"So, Sebastian…Anthony tells me you were a top scholar back in Paris" Mr. Anderson said, as Marta placed dishes of crème brule in front of them.

Of course Sebastian had lived in Paris, meaning he probably spoke French fluently. Blaine willed himself not to think of his particular fondness (okay kink) for the native Parisian language.

"That would be correct sir. I don't doubt that I'd be top of the class at Dalton, IF I was attending…well that and if Blaine would concede his lead of course" Sebastian answered smirking at Blaine. Even as Blaine tried to appear unaffected by the casual way Sebastian said his name, the way Sebastian said IF made Blaine wonder just what the story behind the teen's comment was.

"Um, where are you going to school at the moment?" Blaine asked knowing it was probably a nosey question but he was genuinely curious.

"I'm being home schooled" Sebastian replied in a tone that made it seem as if he's swallowed something particularly distasteful.

Anthony quickly interrupted the conversation, "So my daughter tells me your choir performed for her cheer squad" he directed at Blaine.

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes at both the word 'choir' and the fact that Ashley had told her father about the warbler's performance. He could have sworn he heard Sebastian snort with laughter. He wondered what else Ashley had mentioned.

"We're an Acapella group actually, and yes we wanted to practice in front of an audience before competition season begins" Blaine replied as politely as he could.

"I've told Blaine a million times, singing is a foolish and queer hobby but you know kids…do they listen?" Mr. Anderson broke in, attempting a jovial tone but falling short.

Blaine tensed at the word queer but held his tongue, he'd had this argument far too many times and his father's continued allowance of him being a Warbler was tenuous at best. Apparently Sebastian didn't have the same qualms.

"I suppose I'm rather queer then, I happen to LOVE watching men sing and grind to sexy back" Sebastian stated as the silence dragged on.

Blain nearly choked on his dessert, while Mr. Symthe spat "Sebastian enough" and sent his son a poisonous look, which Sebastian did not look the least bit affected by. Mr. Anderson looked shocked (Blaine was pretty sure that he had assumed that since Sebastian had been some sort of lacrosse star back in Paris that he was straight).

After several uncomfortable minutes of silence, Mr. Symthe directed the conversation safely to golf where it remained ( thankfully) the rest of the meal. Ashley remained persistent in flirting, while Sebastian continued his apparent mind games for the remainder of the evening. Blaine was more than a little thankful when Mr. Symthe announced that it was time for them to head home.

As the family gathered their belongings, Sebastian sidled up to Blaine and said in a rather seductive tone, "good luck at sectionals, I'll be sure to watch your performance" he paused before adding "I really do love the theme this year."

As Blaine gaped at him, trying to form a coherent sentence, Sebastian winked and walked out the door. _Great_ Blaine though staring after him, _Of course Sebastian was going to be in the audience_. That very thought brought a whole slew of song ideas to Blaine's mind. Not one of them family friendly.


	7. This song is dedicated to

**Hi eveyone! Once again thanks to all who have taken the time to follow or favorite this, I really appreciate it...would love you even more if you would review!**

**This will be the last chapter of this fanfic, In this Cooper is closer to Blaine's age onle 2-3 years older! Read and REview! ;) **

For the rest of the week Blaine could not keep his mind off of Sebastian. Oh, it was not for a lack of trying. No matter how hard he tried to push the agonizingly forward boy out of his head, he found himself time and time again daydreaming on what might happen if he were to run into Sebastian again. It didn't help that it was the final week before Sectionals and it was apparently Blaine's responsibility to choose a song that would woo the sex crazed audience.

How could anyone blame him if that three letter word happened to just intensify his daydreaming of Sebastian? Really it was asking just a little too much from him.

_Uggh this is NOT healthy_, Blaine thought the umpteenth time to himself, determinedly shoving thoughts of Sebastian aside as he straightened his tie (The Warblers had put their foot down at wearing school colored bow ties), preparing for his entrance on stage.

The song that the Warblers' had ended up agreeing on was very far off from their usual selection choices. It was a much riskier selection in both content and style. Blaine drew in a shaky breath and strode confidently onto the stage to the familiar beats of gaga created by the rest of his teammates. The group had reworked the song to minimize the techno beat and place more emphasize on the seduction inherent in the lyrics.

Love Song (Blaine and Warblers)

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game

the love game

As Blaine let out the last notes to the song, he scanned the audience unconsciously looking for one face. The thunderous applause from the crowd did not even register as his gaze fell on the smirking face of Sebastian just a few rows up. Sebastian's piercing green eyes were captivating; despite the distance Blaine could not bring himself to break his gaze until he felt himself being forcefully dragged off the stage by his fellow now ecstatic team mates.

"I think you've converted me into a ga-ga fan Blainers!" Jeff stated grinning happily.

'Wa?...hmmm oh yeah? Think the crowd liked it?" Blaine asked distractedly pulling his thoughts to the present and away from thoughts of green eyes.

Wes chuckled gleefully "I think they LOVED IT, we were all kinds of sexy"

David snorted "Well the rest of us were" he said under his breath earning himself a punch in the arm from Wes.

The team continued their light banter as they headed out into the lobby to wait for judging to begin. Family and friends soon swarmed to offer their praise and opinions. Blaine found himself too distracted scanning the oncoming group of admirers for one particular tall blond, to notice the commotion that was beginning in the corner of the room.

"He was obviously singing to me!" the now unfortunately familiar sound of Ashley's voice rose above the din of the crowd.

'Hardly! Please accept defeat and save yourself the embarrassment. I am the obvious choice. You lost Symthe" Brianna taunted her loud voice catching the attention of more and more onlookers.

The people turning to better witness the catfight that was growing more and more inevitable caused Blaine to finally divert his attention to the group of cheerleaders in the corner. The words he was hearing were causing the last couple of week's worth of frustration and discomfort to bubble to the surface.

"Oh please, like I would lose a bet too you, you skank… I have a connection with Blaine, so just deal with it" Ashley snarled back.

The boy Blaine had been looking out for earlier, leaned casually against the wall just a few feet from the showdown, an amused smirk firmly in place. Sebastian loved a good cat fight. Show choir. Such Drama.

That was it. Blaine had, had it! He felt himself snap at Ashley's words. He marched furiously over to the group, people parting like the red sea to get out of his obvious path of rage.

"THAT is it! I've tried to be polite but you people WILL NOT take NO. I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS. I WILL NEVER LIKE GIRLS. No amount of flirting, stalking, breaking and entering or generally screwing with my life is going to change that! I AM GAY! Do you have any idea how insane your little game or bet or whatever the hell it is you guys have going is? NO MEANS NO. I do not know what more I can do to prove this too you!" Blaine let out, his voice echoing through the room, the frustration evident on his face.

The girls looked shocked (well most of them did, Ashley looked devastated, while Brianna simply looked amused) at the sudden outburst from the normally reserved Warbler.

"Well I think I could help you with that" a smooth voice answered Blaine's rhetorical question. And before Blaine could register what was happening, he found himself lip locked in a passionate kiss with one Sebastian Symthe.

It was like Fireworks and every other cliché movie reference Blaine could think of. He wouldn't have been surprised if his foot had popped up. He struggled to catch his breath as Sebastian drew back slowly dragging Blaine's lower lip out with his teeth. Sebastian released it and placed a second chaste peck on the stunned boys lips before turning to the equally shocked group witnessing the exchange.

"Yup, definitely gay" Sebastian stated grinning widely.

"Hey, Squirt! Good on you getting a little post show action!" a completely oblivious Cooper practically shouted waking up to the pair (apparently having missed all of the confrontation but the ending).

"Co-Cooper y-you came?" Blaine managed to choke out his cheeks bright red as he looked at his brother.

"Of course Squirt! How could I properly critique your performance without seeing it first? "Cooper replied as if his visit was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It was good; I mean you could have gotten a lot more emotion across had you pointed at the audience more…" Cooper started to begin his infamous 'acting pointers' spiel.

Blaine sighted ready to tell Cooper that he would meet up with him after judging to catch up, but stopped when he glanced over at where Ashley was standing staring at Cooper star struck. Even though he was pretty sure Ashley was completely insane, he really did feel bad for 'breaking her heart', he had recognized the look of devastation on her face from earlier. It really was rough to fall for someone who didn't (couldn't) return your affections. So when he looked up to see the new look flitting across Ashley's face as she took in Cooper for the first time, he felt if maybe just maybe he could do her a solid.

Hey don't judge him, Cooper was a bit of a loose cannon, and well we all know Ashley definitely was….

"Cooper…have you had the change to meet Ashley Symthe?" Blaine asked hiding his smile as Ashley's face lit up and Cooper preened at the attention. Yes, fate was a funny thing.

As Cooper and Ashley walked away, deep in what Blaine was sure was a VERY intellectual conversation ("Oh I could definitely give you pointers on a perfect head shot…it's all about the teeth" Coopers voice was saying), Blaine turned to Sebastian unsure of what to say.

"Uh, thanks?" He finally settled on blush still present from their kiss.

"Oh you're more than welcome" Sebastian replied taking another step closer. "If you ever need help again…" he trailed off wagging his eyebrow suggestively.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a laugh "Uh, well I will try and keep that in mind…not that I know how to get a hold of you should a circumstance requiring your expertise arise" he replied cheekily.

'Oh I think you will have no problem" Sebastian said assuredly. Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I am transferring to Dalton starting next week after all" Sebastian continued.

Blaine looked at him feeling his jaw drop.

"See you Monday, Killer" Sebastian whispered in his ear before placing a parting kiss on his lips and sashaying away.

Blaine gulped. Sebastian at Dalton….oh Blaine was in trouble. All hope for a peaceful semester was extinguished as he watched the beautiful boy walk away. Blaine was in way over his head. He was indeed in trouble.

Yes, if Blaine was one to believe in such things he would be forced to conclude that he must have been a telemarketer in his past life.

THE END


End file.
